


Handcuffs or Blindfolds?

by chibimaker21



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, I couldn't find a fic like this so I wrote one, Light BDSM, Naughty Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimaker21/pseuds/chibimaker21
Summary: A brief tale of a naughty surprise Mika got for James. Takes place after Seduce Me 2, inspired from James' epilogue episode!





	Handcuffs or Blindfolds?

Mika looked at the clock again, checking the time again to see it was still a few minutes until James would be home from his work at the Anderson Toy Company. She looked back down at the box she prepared, knowing she didn’t have time to wrap it up like a present now, though she wondered if she should have? Then again, was it really appropriate to wrap up a gift like that outside of a holiday? She wasn’t really sure, but she figured James wouldn’t really mind in the end.

She had gone all out recently, her paycheck came in last week, and she wanted to celebrate with James a little, so she had plucked up her courage and gone to one of the adult stores in downtown Chicago. She had bought something that she hoped James would love, and something that she knew he wanted to try. She was still a little… precarious about it herself, but after everything that had happened to them, everything they had gone through before their wedding, she saw no reason not to reward him a little.

She heard the front door opening and closing and she quickly put the top on the box and hiding it in the closet before rushing towards the stairs.

James saw her coming and smiled, “I’m home, love.” He greeted her with that loving smile.

“Welcome back!” She said, wrapping her arms around him, the couple sharing a kiss at the foot of the stairs. Mika’s hands were wrapped around his neck and shoulders while his moved around her waist. She could feel him taking a little bit of her energy in the kiss and he pulled back with a small sigh.

“Work was a little rough today.” He said, “We had some new prospective investors and they were a hard sell, I had to personally answer all of their questions, but we got them in the end.”

“Congratulations.” Mika smiled at him, feeling his fingers moving along her skin to tuck some of her long hair behind her ear.

“Thank you,” He kissed her cheek before standing up, “It’s just good to be home.”

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired because I kind of had something planned for you.” She said, a little excited for her present that she had bought for him. James smirked a little at her words, catching on pretty quickly.

“Oh, yeah? What kind of something?” He asked teasingly, bringing her even closer, kissing her nose playfully.

Mika laughed at the sweet gesture, moving her hands down to his and stepping back, “It’s in the bedroom, come on.” She led him by the hand to their room, and he followed behind her. His golden eyes looked over her form as he walked, feeling desire stirring inside of him at the sight of her figure. He liked to steal glances when she wasn’t looking, admiring her from afar and enjoying her.

When they got to the room, she had him sit on the edge of the bed, “Alright, close your eyes and hold out your hands.” She said, trying to hold back her eager smile that threatened to split her face.

James chuckled, but he did as she asked, holding out his hands as he sat up straight, “Okay…” He could hear shuffling as Mika opened and closed the closet, and he felt something in his hands, “Can I open them now?”

“Yes,” He looked down to see the white box in his hands, which honestly just looked like a shoebox to him.

“Did you get me a gift?” he asked, touched by the gesture, “You didn’t really have to, love.” He pulled off the top, and his smile fell when he saw what was inside, and looked up at her, a little unsure, “Love, this is…”

“I know,” Mika said, looking down shyly as she saw him looking at his gift, which was a pair of handcuffs and a black silk blindfold. “I thought it over and… I want to try it with you.”

“Are you sure?” He asked concernedly, putting the box aside before he stood up in front of her, “I don’t want to do anything that you aren’t sure you’ll enjoy.” He said, putting his hands on her hips gently, his whiskey-colored eyes filled with nothing but love for her. “We’ve never done anything like this before.”

“I know,” She said again, “But I really do want to try it.” She assured him, her hands moving up to his shoulders and up to his jaw, cradling it, “I trust you, James. And after everything we went through in the demon world with your father and fighting angels and all that craziness…” It had happened months ago, but the memories were burned into her mind, “I thought it would be good to make some better memories.”

James smiled and he leaned down to gently touch his forehead to hers, “Love, you don’t need to go this far for that. We’ve already made plenty of wonderful memories.”

Mika frowned a little, “James, when you keep saying that stuff, it makes me think you don’t want to.”

“I do!” He said quickly, his head moving off of hers, and his cheeks flushed at how he had blurted out his words before clearing his throat, “I-I mean… I do, but… I’m just not sure that’s what _you_ want. I can’t really enjoy it if you don’t, too.”

“James, I wouldn’t have bought them if I didn’t want it,” Mika replied with a small laugh, and James smiled at her. “Really,” She moved her hands up to his jaw again, going up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, “Whatever you want to do tonight, and I do want to try this, but if you think we shouldn’t yet, then I’m okay with that.”

James sighed as he leaned into her touch, “How did I ever deserve you?” He asked quietly, closing his eyes as he reveled in it for a moment before opening his eyes and looking back at her, “Okay, I’ll need you to strip down, and lie on the bed if we’re going to do this.” He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, “I promise to be gentle.”

Mika felt her body growing warmer as he made his promise to her. It was always comforting to know that, no matter what they did, the other would always come first for them. She stepped back and started to unbutton her blouse, “Oh, wait.” She stopped when James asked her to, watching him reach for the remote to put on some music, and she laughed as she heard a romantic saxophone playing in her room, “Just thought I’d make it a little more interesting.” He gave her a playful smile as he watched her, and she giggled a little before she turned to him and started moving her hips slowly with the music, undoing her buttons slowly, giving him a show.

She watched as James’s eyes traced over her form eagerly, his gaze following each button as it came undone and showed more and more of her skin. He could feel his desire for her growing all the more as she undressed for him, smiling when he saw the black lace lingerie she was wearing for him, too. He watched as each piece of clothing came off and landed on the floor, chuckling as Mika became a little playful and tossed him her bra as she took it off, which he gladly caught. He watched her naked form moving back on the bed, laying with her head facing the pillows and he reached into the box for the handcuffs and crawled over her. “Put your hands up here.” He directed her, and she did, looking up as she watched him put the handcuffs through one of the bars as he locked them around her wrists, “Is that too tight?” Mika shook her head and he smiled, “Good, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He said, coming down to kiss her, his lips moving slowly and sensually against hers, hearing Mika let out a hum of pleasure against his lips at his kiss, and he smiled against her mouth before pulling away.

He reached into the box to pull out the blindfold, “Alright, last chance to say no.” He said as he held it up, “You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mika said, and he reached forward to wrap the blindfold around her, tying the ends behind her head in a bow.

“Is that alright?” He asked, “I didn’t catch your hair?”

“No, I’m good.” She said, touched that he was still so concerned with making sure she was comfortable, “And I can’t see anything.”

“Good,” James’ voice became huskier as he looked over her body, “I’m going to move the pillows a bit, I don’t want you to mess up your back by accident.” He said, and Mika could feel the pillows shifting behind her until she had a bit more support. When that stopped, so did he, and Mika started to grow a little nervous in the quiet. She could still hear the music playing, but she couldn’t hear anything from James, and she squirmed a little on the bed.

“James?” She called his name, wondering why he wasn’t doing anything.

“I’m here, love.” She felt his hand moving to her cheek, gently dragging his fingertips over her skin, “I was just admiring you… you have no idea how tantalizing you look right now…” His voice was low and husky, and Mika felt a chill go down her spine at the sound of desire in his voice.

She felt his finger moving along her body, down her cheek, and over her jaw, down her neck, and over her chest, “You really look incredible…” He said, pulling his hand away, and Mika felt a small jolt running through her when she suddenly felt his fingers on her nipple, teasing and toying with it. She felt the bed shift with his weight and she heard him whispering in her ear, “It’s exciting, isn’t it? This anticipation.” He pulled his hand away, and she gasped when she felt his fingers sliding between her legs, “You don’t know what to expect when you can’t see… and you look so incredibly delicious like this…” Mika felt her cheeks growing hot with her blush. She couldn’t deny there was something incredibly exciting in not being able to see him, in not having any idea what came next.

She felt his fingers moving over her sensitive folds, and she whimpered in pleasure, her back arching up as she squirmed on the sheets, “You’re not answering me…” James nearly growled, and she gasped as she felt his fingers moving over her clit, her back arching up higher off the bed. “Do you like this, my love?”

“Yes…” Was her breathless reply.

“Yes, what?” James continued to torment her by teasing her clitoris, and she moaned out in pleasure as he wouldn’t let up.

“Yes, Master…!” She gasped out. She didn’t see how James grinned at her choice of words. He pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, moaning into her as his tongue moved with hers. Mika felt her body growing hotter as he still teased her between her legs, feeling him slipping one finger inside of her. Her insides shuddered around the digit as a shudder ran through her body, her hands pulling on her restraints a bit, hearing the metal chain jingling against the headboard.

James pulled away, trailing kisses down her body, finding a spot on her neck and biting down on it gently. Mika moaned at the sensation of his teeth, feeling a small ache coming from where he was touching, and how his tongue moved over the skin once he had finished with his deed. Mika was certain that whatever he had done had left behind a mark, it was a rare moment of James to show that kind of desire with her, how he wanted her to be his and his alone.

She felt his finger sliding out of her, and she felt his touch leave her body completely. “My love, you are incredible.” He praised her, and she blushed more when she heard a light sucking sound, and could only imagine he was licking her off his fingers. She felt the bed shift as he got up, and she squirmed on the sheets a little as she heard the sound of his belt coming undone, and soon enough she felt him coming back on top of her, his body over her own. His hand came between her thighs to part them, which she did eagerly.

James licked his lips as he looked at her, “You are so beautiful,” he said as he stared at her body, her legs open for him, showing her womanhood, her chest rising and falling with her heated breath, her mouth hanging open in just the slightest way with those perfect lips he loved so much. He leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers again, and Mika could feel his need grinding up against her own, teasing her with it. She moaned and whimpered against his lips, wanting to feel more, her hips arching up to try and entice him, and she heard him let out a small chuckle into her mouth before he pulled away, “I want you to tell me what you want.” He said in a husky voice, still tormenting her by grinding up against her, “I want to hear you say it.”

“James… I need you.” She whimpered out, feeling James’ lips moving down her neck.

“You need me for what?” He growled out between kisses, “Be more specific, love.”

“I need you… inside me.” Mika whimpered again, only to be met with a passionate kiss as she felt James pushing inside of her. She moaned out as she felt him filling her again like he had many times before, but it was different somehow. She could only feel him, she couldn’t see him, see his face, or hold him. It was so different, but she still felt his lips against hers, hearing him growling in pleasure as he started to move his hips. She felt her walls clinging to him in her arousal. She gasped when she felt a familiar warmth moving through her body, knowing that James was enthralling her as he made love to her. She felt his hands moving up and down her sides, finding her breasts and squeezing them as he built up his pace, one hand moving down and holding onto her hips.

She could hear the bed creaking under them as he moved his hips. He pulled away from his kisses and she felt his hot breath fanning out over her skin. He started moving faster, deeper, and Mika moaned out in response. Her legs moved up to wrap around his hips, and she felt him almost slamming himself inside of her. Between breaths, he whispered, “I love you,” as he wrapped his arms around her back and planted kisses all along her neck and her shoulders, before going back to her lips. She was completely entranced by him, her body hot with need and pressure, and she wasn’t sure she could take much more than what he was giving her. Her hands still tugged against the handcuffs, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and keep him close, to run her fingers through his hair. She felt her body growing warmer with every passing moment. She cried out as she reached her climax, her insides gripping down around his member, and she heard him groan before he reached his own climax.

When it was over, they both collapsed down on the bed together, with Mika’s chest rising and falling as James’s head rested on it, starting to slowly come back to themselves. She felt James moving, and soon her wrists were freed from the handcuffs, and he reached to take the blindfold off. Her eyes fluttered after being exposed to light when they were without it for so long, but she soon saw James’ loving face looking down at her.

“I love you so much.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her, moving them around so they could cuddle on the bed. They were both completely bare of clothing, and Mika stayed close to James as he held her. He moved his hand down to her wrists, frowning when he saw little red marks there from when she had pulled on the handcuffs. He kissed them gently before kissing her forehead, “I thought you said they weren’t too tight.”

“They weren’t, that was my fault.” Mika assured him as she stayed snuggled up with him, closing her eyes as she sighed, “That was… kind of exciting.”

“It really was.” James agreed with a chuckle, running his fingers through her hair, “Thank you for doing this for me.” She felt him peppering her head and her cheek with kisses, “I loved every moment of it.”

“I loved it, too.” She said, smiling a little, “Do you… Do you think we might do something like this again sometime?” James grinned as he pulled blankets up over the both of them to keep warm as they rested.

“I think we can, whenever you’re ready for it.” He said before he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Mika bit her lip excitedly as she tentatively asked, “Do you think… next time… I can put you in handcuffs?”


End file.
